


Too many times

by fandomtrash007



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, MJ is a freaking savior, Michelle Jones - Freeform, Michelle Jones/Peter Peter, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, They cuddle at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash007/pseuds/fandomtrash007
Summary: After the whole Mysterio fiasco, Peter barely sleeps anymore. He’s paranoid, always worrying about what could happen and whatnot.One night, a specific illusion Mysterio implanted in his mind is replayed on his mind over and over again. He needed to remind himself they were alright, so he payed her a visit.





	Too many times

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I don’t really know how this will play out. I just know that I read something like this and liked the idea. Here we go, fam. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

It had become a habit to him. He already didn’t get a lot of sleep with patrols and school work. This was just like that. Or at least, he wanted to tell himself it was just like that. 

Mysterio had really fucked with his perception of reality. Every time he just as felt something or someone wasn’t actually there, he would run away just like he did the first few times. His spidey sense acted up a lot more than he wanted it to, mostly on loud nights like this one.

So no, this wasn’t like those times. 

That night was one where patrol had to be cut short. May wasn’t home, and even though Queens was alive, nothing happened. Going home early was the best thing he could do. Maybe he could finally sleep for a few hours.

His brain didn’t really seem to understand the idea of dreamless sleep. It was always like this. That first hour he got of sleep was horrible. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw Mysterio throwing Michelle of the Eiffel Tower. The illusion was played on loop, and Peter only watched helplessly. 

He kept squirming around on his bed. At one point, he decided to lay awake on his bed with only his thoughts. That wasn’t the best idea he had had. 

He needed to clear his mind. He needed someone besides him to confirm to him that this was actually reality and not another of Mysterio’s twisted illusions. He wanted— no, _needed _ — Michelle there. She always knew what to do. 

_ Time to pay her a visit,_ he thought as he put on his web shooters. He didn’t bother with putting on his suit. He put on a simple outfit and a hoodie to hide himself even though everyone knew who he was. 

* * *

Michelle was incredibly tired, but for some reason, sleep didn’t come to her. She thought that maybe she had left something undone or that she had forgotten to tell her parents something. She didn’t know why she couldn’t sleep and it certainly bothered her. 

It was at around two thirty in the morning when she was disturbed from her reading by a tap on the window. She didn’t think much of it until she heard it again. And again. 

She let out a small sigh before getting out of her bed and headed towards to window to check out the source of the noise. She was expecting an animal of some sorts or anything other than her boyfriend. She let him in but not before giving him an incredulous look. 

“What are you doing here?” Michelle asked as she plopped down on her bed. 

Peter sat down besides her and took her hand on his own, intertwining their fingers. He looked at her as he pressed a soft kiss on her knuckles. The action caused her to blush, and she scooted a bit more closer to him. 

“I just... I’m having really bad nightmares,” Peter explained simply. 

“I have a feeling these aren’t just regular nightmares.”

Peter licked his lips and looked down to avoid her gaze. She leaned forwards and put her hand on his cheek. He flinched a bit at the contact before leaning into it. He closed his eyes and whispered, “I keep seeing his illusions, MJ. They keep taunting me. Sometimes I can’t even tell what’s real anymore.”

He looked at her, and her heart broke. This wasn’t meant to happen to any of them, _ especially _ not Peter. He had already gone through enough.

“Hey,” she whispered. “I’m here. I’m here right besides you, Pete.”

Peter gave her a small smile and put his head on her shoulder. On instinct, she put a hand on it and started running her fingers through it. 

A few tears escaped his eyes. “I saw him throw you off the Eiffel Tower. He used what I had told him against me. He— he just...” 

He couldn’t finish his sentence. He was breaking down in front of her. She didn’t know what to do. She had never been good with words, and nobody on her family really went to her for this type of thing. But she realized that while she couldn’t do much, he just needed her. That dream he had described circled around her so maybe her presence there would help him calm down a bit. 

She initiated the hug. 

Her arms were around his shoulders, and her hands fiddling with some of the curls in his hair. She tried to be as gentle as she could. Peter immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on the crook of her neck. Michelle put a light kiss on his hair and continued playing with it. 

Whimpers could be heard in the room as well as the occasional “We’re okay” from Michelle. The crying stopped after a bit, and she looked at him. His eyes were shut and light snores escaped from his mouth. Peter had fallen asleep.

Michelle decided it was quite late so sleeping was the best thing she could ask for at the moment. Gently, she lay down with Peter besides her. A few minutes passed before she fell asleep, and the last thing she saw was Peter’s serene expression.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading whatever this is.


End file.
